Life is Strange: Celebrations
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Chloe and Rachel are enjoying life and one two very special dates for each other, they both find themselves looking to make the day special for the other. Rated for small uses of language
1. Chapter 1

**Life is Strange: Celebrations**

Chapter 1 of my new Life is Strange story, a short two-shot story focused on the Amberprice relationship, set on two specific dates, the girls birthdays.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"So, what exactly are we going to the junkyard for?" Chloe Price asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel Amber laughed and replied. "I said it's a surprise, if I tell you now, it'll spoil the surprise."

"Urgh."

Rachel shook her head and continued to drive; that was the part that was truly causing issues for Chloe. Rachel had convinced Chloe to let her drive the truck. Chloe always got very protective of 'her baby' but as usual Rachel found ways to convince her. The truth was, Rachel had a surprise set up at the junkyard for Chloe, especially regarding what day it was.

' _March 11, 2012.'_ Rachel reflected with a grin. "So...eighteen now?"

Chloe started but then smiled and nodded. "Yeah, talk about surprising, huh? That I actually made it to this age I mean."

Rachel just shook her head at that.

The rest of the drive continued in silence, except for Chloe being slight twitchy at not being in the driver's seat of her truck.

Finally they arrived at the junkyard and Rachel parked up the truck.

"C'mon, follow me."

Chloe nodded slowly. "Yeah sure…?"

They got out the truck and Rachel, after picking up a large brown paper bag she stored in the back of the truck, began leading the way. As they walked Chloe looked around.

"As much as I love this place; I never expected to be here on a day like today." She commented.

Rachel laughed again. "I know; but, like I said, I've got a surprise for you and the surprise is here."

Chloe shrugged and continued to follow Rachel until they reached their little hideout. The whole time Rachel carried that bag carefully. Once inside Chloe froze and Rachel grinned.

"Happy Birthday, Chloe." She said and then lifted the package. "You can thank your mom for cooking this up for us."

With that she set it down, removing the bag to reveal the food inside, on the table in the middle of the hideout that had been set up.

Chloe gasped, eyes wide. "I...God, you...this is my birthday gift, a romantic dinner at the junkyard...You Rachel Amber, have one interesting mind."

As she said that, she sat down on one side of the table. Rachel sat down at the other.

"Oh I know...and I'm glad you like it, so...shall we begin?"

Chloe grinned. "You bet."

With that they immediately began to eat; enjoying the gift Rachel had set up for Chloe.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life is Strange: Celebrations**

Chapter 2 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, here we go :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Chloe grinned as she approached Rachel's house. It was the 22nd of July 2012, Rachel's eighteenth birthday. She knocked on the door and grinned when Rachel answered.

"Hey Chloe." The blonde girl greeted her girlfriend with a warm smile.

Chloe smirked as she then replied. "Hey Rach; Happy Birthday."

Laughing a little Rachel smiled. "Thanks, so are you…?"

"Actually, I've got a...little surprise for you." She revealed. "Sorta my way of saying thanks for you what you did for my birthday."

That caught Rachel's attention; her eyes widened but she couldn't deny she was intrigued.

"Okay, you have my attention?"

"Well, let's get going, I'll be driving this time." Chloe remarked.

Rachel truly laughed at that one but nodded. She didn't miss the knowing looks shared between her parents and Chloe, indicating they knew exactly what Chloe had planned. Rachel's interest was piqued even more when she reached the truck and saw two bags and two suitcases in the back.

"Chloe?"

"Soon Rach, soon." She remarked. "Let's get in."

Shrugging, still unable to deny her curiosity, she did just that and got into the truck. Chloe got in and started up the truck; a knowing grin on her face which made Rachel all the more curious.

' _What on earth could Chloe possibly have planned, to repay me for the birthday surprise I gave her.'_ She wondered. _'What does it have to do with those bags and such...this is gonna drive me crazy if I don't figure this out soon.'_

They began to drive off.

As they drove on Rachel began to notice something interesting.

"Chloe, I think now would be a good time to tell me what's going on." She remarked. "I mean, why are we driving _out_ of Arcadia Bay?"

Chloe smirked at her, eyes glinting. "My birthday gift to you, Rachel, a weekend road trip...to San Francisco no less. And given who is there...wanna go watch Skip and PissHead play, I got us backstage passes?"

Rachel's eyes were wide and she knew her mouth was hanging open, she quickly closed it.

"You are crazy, you actually did all that…?" She exclaimed.

Chloe's grin changed to a soft, warm smile. "All for you, yes."

Rachel returned the smile. "I'd love to, what are we waiting for?"

"What indeed."

With that Chloe continued to drive, ready to begin their trip.

* * *

End of chapter and story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
